Dear Miyu
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dear Miyu. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang gadis mana pun sebelumnya. Tetapi sekalinya aku tertarik dan memperhatikan gadis, gadis itu adalah kau. *warning: oneshot pendek, author memang sering membuat model surat dan monolog*


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kawamura Mika –sensei**

**Warning: oneshot pendek, author memang sering membuat model surat dan monolog.**

**.**

**Dear Miyu  
by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Dear Miyu,

Aku tidak pandai membuat surat, kecuali saat mengerjakan tugas membuat surat dalam kelas pelajaran bahasa sewaktu kita sekolah. Jadi, yah, aku cukup merasa canggung saat menuli surat yang tidak formal ini padamu. Jelas saja, tidak mungkin, kan, aku membuat kop surat padahal aku hanya akan mengirimkan surat padamu?

Tahun-tahun berlalu sejak kejadian 'itu'. Itu lho, peristiwa dimana tiba-tiba Ruu dan Wannya datang ke rumahku. Terlebih lagi, tahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali. Kapan ya, kita pertama kali bertemu? Waktu kita kelas 2 SMP, bukan sih? Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita cukup tidak mengenakan, dimana aku, eh, aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat kau sedang mandi disana –yang jelas aku tidak tahu kau disana, salah sendiri pintunya tak dikunci. Ehm, tapi aku tidak mau membicarakan tentang kejadian itu.

Sungguh, setelah semua yang terjadi bersama dengan kau, Ruu, dan Wannya, kadang aku masih berpikir semuanya adalah mimpi. Dan jika memang hanya mimpi, berarti itu adalah mimpi terindah sepanjang hidupku. Memang sih, banyak kejadian aneh yang tidak pernah kualami sebelum Ruu dan Wannya datang. Memang juga, masakan yang kau masak tidak pernah benar-benar enak –antara hambar atau keasinan, payah. Tapi dibalik itu semua, saat-saat bersama kalianlah hal terindah itu.

Aku adalah anak tunggal tanpa seorang ibu, dan hanya memiliki ayah yang cukup nyentrik –yang kadang aku berpikir kenapa ia bisa jadi ayahku, walau begitu aku masih menyayanginya-, serta sangat tidak pandai bergaul. Teman mungkin ada, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar bersosialisasi dengan anak seusiaku –tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar dengan mereka, terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tetapi kata 'tidak pernah' itu dihapus begitu saja saat kau datang, lebih parah lagi saat Ruu datang.

Ruu. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Dan karena kau seorang perempuan, kupikir kau pasti lebih menyayangi dia lagi. Ia memanggil kita sebagai 'papa' dan 'mama', seakan kita memang orangtuanya. Dan setiap hari kita seolah sedang bermain rumah-rumahan –ada mama, papa, dan anak. Kupikir awalnya aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi seorang papa, karena Ruu bersikeras memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tapi lama-lama hatiku melunak juga. Bukan, bukannya aku jadi benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang ayah baginya, tetapi aku jadi benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai keluarga. Khawatir saat ia hilang, khawatir saat kudengar ia sakit, merasa tidak rela ketika ia harus kembali ke planet Otto bersama dengan Wannya.

Kupikir perasaan itu hanya akan terjadi untuk Ruu saja. Ternyata aku salah. Perasaan ini berlaku juga untukmu. Aku cemas saat kudengar kau terluka, aku turut sedih saat melihatmu menangis, aku kesal saat melihat ada hal yang mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Lalu, hari demi hari menjaga Ruu bersama denganmu dan Wannya membuatku berpikir ... apakah begini rasanya jika suatu saat nanti aku menjagai putraku bersama dengan istriku? Mungkin aku memang berpikir kejauhan. Tapi entah, ya, aku merasa seperti itu saja. Dan karena saat itu aku berperan sebagai papa dan kau berperan sebagai mama dari Ruu ... berarti secara tidak langsung kita berdua berperan sebagai suami istri, bukan? Dulu aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, tetapi akhir-akhir ini, sebelum aku menulis surat ini, aku mulai berpikir demikian, dan itulah salah satu alasan kecil aku menulis ini semua.

Selama ini seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan gadis mana pun. Aku memerlakukan mereka semua sama, dengan dingin. Aku tidak pernah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, tidak. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang gadis mana pun sebelumnya. Tetapi sekalinya aku tertarik dan memperhatikan gadis, gadis itu adalah kau. Mengerti, kan? Itulah mengapa hatiku menyerah dan memberitahumu bahwa aku suka padamu.

Dan kini, tahun-tahun berlalu, tak terasa kita sama-sama akan segera menyelesaikan kuliah kita. Tak jarang kita menghadapi pertengkaran, dari hal terkecil sampai hal terbesar. Tapi kita masih tetap bersama, aku senang.

Aku tidak berani mengatakan semuanya secara langsung padamu. Pertama, aku takut ada perkataan yang lupa kuucapkan. Kedua, aku tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa saat mengatakan itu semua padamu. Karenanya, sekarang kita sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura kesukaanmu –aku yang sedang duduk di sampingmu, dan kau yang membaca surat ini sambil tersenyum kemudian kau menoleh kepadaku karena tebakanku barusan benar.

Setelah kau membaca kalimat setelah ini, kau pasti akan segera menoleh lagi padaku dan menemukanmu menyodorkan sesuatu padamu. Karena aku ingin bertanya padamu, sudikah kau mengubah namamu menjadi Saionji Miyu?

Iya, itu berarti aku melamarmu. Kau sudah pakai cincin yang kusodorkan padamu barusan?

Aku mencintaimu,  
Kanata

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

AAAAAAA mereka berdua memang unyu paraaaaahh. Sebenernya Fei mau sekalian ungkit yang tentang ada asap yang membawa mereka ke masa lalu, terus Kanata ketemu sama mamanya. Ukh, itu mengharukan :'(

Review?


End file.
